Blue Mage (Tactics A2)
Blue Mage is a job for the hume race in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, which combines magickal abilities learned from monsters and the use of sabers to damage the enemy. Some noteworthy Blue Mages include Blue King Bliu and a member of the gossip trio, which consists of a Blue Mage, a hume Hunter, and a nu mou Illusionist, who gives the player hints of recent activities. Profile Blue Mages are plagued by low Speed, below-average Strength and Magick, average defensive stats, and slightly low Evasion stats, but make up for some of it with high Resilience, unique buffs and diverse spells (which require both time and dedication to learn). One might want to level up the Black Mage job for magick and dual-wield to increase attack power since this class has good movement and weapons to compensate. To learn an ability, a Blue Mage must be successfully attacked by a monster with that ability while equipped with the support ability Learn (learned through the Light Saber). Learn can be equipped by any class. The Seer's High Magick is recommended for those willing to overlook their odd stats with the merits of Magick Frenzy, since both the Blue Mage's offensive stats are sub par, and dual-wielding will substantially increase the physical damage done. Recharge also allows the more advanced spells to be performed sooner. While able to deal moderate damage, the Blue Mage is superb in their versatility due to their immense selection of support magic: White Wind is one of the most effective methods of restoring HP, Angel Whisper grants other units Reraise—a powerful buff seldom seen— and the Blue Mage also has other unique buffs, making them a useful addition to the party. Some skills require special circumstances to be learned; Roulette and Cornered, for instance, can only be learned if the Blue Mage has the Reraise status when hit. Other spells are non-aggressive and monsters would never cast them on the player; the only way to obtain War Dance, Angel Whisper, White Wind, Dragon Force, or Mighty Guard is by controlling the monster with a Beastmaster or confusing the monster. Charming the monster will not allow the monster to use its beneficial abilities. Abilities Blue Magick Reaction Support Notes *Since the battle system starts all units with 0 MP, it is possible for a Blue Mage to use Matra Magick before an enemy round, reducing their HP to zero, resulting in an instant KO or if the unit has already been drained of some MP from another class using Rasp, Soulsphere, and any other MP-reducing attacks before Matra Magick. *The most reliable way to learn the moves is to get a Beastmaster to control a monster with the desired ability and have the said Beastmaster use the ability on the Blue Mage. This is also the only way of learning moves with beneficial effects that monsters wouldn't target the Blue Mage with, besides confusing the monster. Gallery FFTA2 Magick Hammer.png|Magick Hammer. FFTA2 White Wind.png|White Wind. FFTA2 Angel Whisper.png|Angel Whisper. FFTA2 Night.png|Night. FFTA2 Screech.png|Screech. FFTA2 War Dance.png|War Dance. FFTA2 Roar.png|Roar. FFTA2 Sandstorm.png|Sandstorm. FFTA2 Cornered.png|Cornered. FFTA2 Matra Magick.png|Matra Magick. FFTA2 Bad Breath.png|Bad Breath. FFTA2 Eerie Soundwave.png|Eerie Soundwave. FFTA2 Unction.png|Unction. FFTA2 Self-Destruct.png|Self-Destruct. FFTA2 Doom.png|Doom. FFTA2 Roulette.png|Roulette. FFTA2 Quake.png|Quake. FFTA2 Expose Weakness.png|Expose Weakness. FFTA2 Mighty Guard.png|Mighty Guard. FFTA2 Dragon Force.png|Dragon Force. Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift